1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, image capturing by a camera including a touch panel is performed by a user touching the panel and auto-focus (AF), auto-exposure (AE), and auto white-balance (AWE) being performed on the touched point. However, there may be cases where image capturing is inadvertently performed as a result of the user accidentally touching the touch panel without any intention to capture an image or an object coming in contact with the touch panel while the user is unaware.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 11-252427 discloses a technology in which, in order to suppress image blurring in a camera that performs release by its screen being touched, an imaging operation is started after being delayed for a predetermined amount of time from a touch operation.
With the above-described conventional technology where imaging operation is started after being delayed for a predetermined amount of time from a touch operation to suppress image blurring, release processing can be prevented from starting when the touch panel is slightly touched by mistake. However, there is a problem in that a time-lag until an image is captured occurs and the photo opportunity is missed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an imaging device, an imaging method, and a storage medium by which unnecessary imaging operations when imaging is not required to be performed can be prevented.